


Love Me To Death

by Dhyana



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kree men are also hot, Kree women are hot, Ronan the not yet Accuser, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhyana/pseuds/Dhyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night was theirs. They drowned together in a sea of sapphire blue and desire ...</p><p>A short story with Una-Rogg and Ronan inspired by a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me To Death

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by the song 'Love you to death' by Type 0 Negative (go check out YouTube, you may want to listen to it while reading :D)  
> I didn't put the whole lyrics inside the short story, but the parts who fit most. When I listened to the song a while ago, I had to think of Ronan and Una-Rogg. To be honest, I don't know the comics, only the 2014 GotG movie, but I read through the whole Marvel Wiki... kinda... This shorty is kind of a prequel to a [fanfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3177928/chapters/6903500) I am working on at the moment. I wanted to share it with you though, because there is not enough Ronan/female character on here! No real kink or smut, but it's something ... Also Una-Rogg is damn hot ... So, hope you'll enjoy it!

Raindrops rippled against the tall windows. Outside, a storm was upon the capital. The night was pitch black. Only a few flashes, far away, followed by a deep, growling thunder, illuminated the sky.

 

_**In her place, one hundred candles burning ...** _

 

The room was almost dark. It was warm. Candles shone and traced their silhouettes with a warming gleam. Incense sticks filled the air with billows of smoke and a sweet scent, while languorous moans filled the air with desire and lust. Soft cushions and blankets laid on the ground, dragged from the bed when they had fallen down, tugging them deeper into their pleasures; not letting escape one single moment of bliss.

 

_**As salty sweat drips from her breast ...** _

 

Long, black hair tangled between them, sticking to both of their blue skin. Her breasts heaved up and down with every breath. Her yellow eyes were closed. Her black lips were parted, waiting to be touched by his soft kiss. She sighed whenever he swayed in and out of her.

He was on top of her, pinning her down with his bodyweight. Violet eyes drew in the beauty of the sweating, trembling body. The beauty he had tried to possess for a long time. He leaned over her, drowning her in a sea of blue. The scent of her hair made his hearts beat faster. Let him feel comfort. Let him feel love. Kissing her neck sent an electric tingle through his lips. His hands traced her sides tenderly. Goosebumps followed his fingers trail while he stroked the soft skin. Those sinful curves, which made him blind for lust. He would always fall for them. He wanted to touch every inch of them, make them his. When he heard her groan, it was as if she devoured his mind and body, making him yearn for more, losing control.

 

_**Her hips move and I can feel what they're saying, swaying,  
They say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya ...** _

 

His palms wandered down to her hips, grabbing them firmly and pushing them to meet every one of his slow professions of love. The feeling of her around him was as if she touched his hearts and soul at the same time, making him close his eyes, letting him indulge and sink into the most desired blue jewel. He knew why he wanted only her.

She wrapped her arms and legs tighter around his body. Fingernails dug slightly into the hot skin, pressing him more against her. She wanted him. More than everything else. The risk was high, she knew, but she just couldn't withstand his gentle gestures, his seductive gazes, the slight brushes of his body against hers when they stood close together. Not any more.

His head was next to hers. The handsome face buried in black hair. His breath tingling. It was so good, so satisfying. It was how she had imagined it all along. She touched his ear with her lips: A low, voluptuous moan left, chanting his name.

 

_**Those lips smooth, I can feel what you're saying, praying,  
They say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya ...** _

 

She felt him tensing up all of his muscles. His thrusts accelerated and went deeper inside her. A muffled groan into her hair underlined how much he liked it when she moaned his name. His rhythm drove her mad. It was teasing, almost an insult. So possessive. So experienced. Yet so gently deflowering her, taking her rational mind away and exposing her desires to the one who could be her doom.

He felt a slight shift of her and reared up a bit. Placing one of his elbows next to their bodies to support his weight, he drove one hand up to her face, tenderly stroking a lose strand of hair away. Yellow eyes, asking for a kiss, met violet ones, burning triumphant. "You are so beautiful", he whispered, his deep voice quivering for lust: "And you are all mine..." Their lips clashed together, inflaming a fire within them which only the other ones touch could master.

 

_**I beg to serve, your wish is my law ...** _

 

She embraced him, clutching his body, and began to explore his mouth, his black teeth, his blue tongue. He was so demanding, so sweet, so forbidden. She wanted to show him that she was everything he was looking for. A swift push and they had changed their positions. She was sitting on top, riding him, speaking more with her lecherous gaze than with words:

 

_**"Now close those eyes and let me love you to death ..."** _

 

He stopped to breath, stunned by everything she was. Her wide hips took his last clear thought away, her full breasts hypnotized him with their soft bounce. His mind drifted away. Oppressing the only other feeling, which satisfied him as much as taking the lives of his enemies, was at an end. He extended his neck, arched his spine. Waves of joy overran his body when he grasped her round, blue curves. He led them up and down, making it easier for him to thrust harder, faster, into her. His eyes half closed, he heard himself groan whenever his groin met her hips. He didn't try to suppress it, but becoming louder with each stroke, enjoying her ride to the fullest.

She moved how he steered her. She wanted to hear him. Only him. Not the rain, nor the thunder, only his hoarse, heart-fondling growl. When she started to moan together with him, she felt how fast yet serene he let go of his control. How his body shuttered towards his release. How he tensed up, just to relax; and when he finally made a long, satisfied grunt from deep within his throat, she bend over and kissed him.

 

_**Shall I prove I mean what I'm saying?  
Begging, I say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya ...** _

 

An ice cold and searing hot sensation edged the head spinning, relaxing waves of his climax away. His lips started to burn. This was not right. He opened his eyes. Her body was still coming against him, her lips stuck to his. Everywhere where he touched her, his body started to burn, to hurt. His eyes widened, yet his vision got more and more blurry. He was unable to move, paralyzed, screaming inwardly. _Let me go!_ She couldn't hear him.

 

_**Let me love you ...  
Let me love you to death ...** _

 

She felt his ecstasy. His joy. His life force. The feeling was so overwhelming that she couldn't, wouldn't, let go off him. Her body ached for more, intensifying the kiss, pulling him closer, robbing him of air, forcing him to submit himself to her.

He became weaker.  
His muted screams stopped.

She felt anger.  
She felt fury.

She wanted it, his life force. All of it. She opened her eyes and saw violet ones turning grey. The beautiful sapphire blue she held so dear was a weak grey and blue. What was that? What was she doing? Their lips parted.

He gasped for air, gaining back his strength and ability to move. His eyes turned violet again, yet they spoke of true terror. He instantly forced her away, snarling with his black fangs, revealing his agony. He tried to put as much distance between them as possible, being stopped by the bed. Panting, shaking, he didn't know what had happened. Until he saw her. Crying.

She sat there, trembling, holding one hand in front of her mouth, the other to cover her breasts. Black tears ran down her cheek.  
"Ronan", she began to whimper, "I... I... Don't tell anybody! Please, Ronan!"

She was so scared and as shocked as the one she loved most.

He couldn't believe it. He had almost died.

"Why do you still have that ability? Why wasn't it removed?", he asked with disbelief. Heartbroken. Tears filling his eyes as well. "Answer me, Una-Rogg!"

"I... my father, Ronan. He saved me from that procedure. Please! Don't tell them!", she begged, crawling slowly towards him and leaning her head against his shoulder when she reached him.

 

__**Am I good enough for you?**  
Am I?  
For you? 

 

She felt an arm around her waist.  
Pushing her away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...  
> I didn't have a beta-reader. Aber ich kann euch des alles noch mal auf Deutsch übersetzen! :D Anyway, mistakes are there for your entertainment °_°v Peace  
> The fanfic I am working on is quite long, Ronan/Peter, and might be up here soon!


End file.
